


It's Nothing

by InvisiNinja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Stubborn Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, steve rogers just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisiNinja/pseuds/InvisiNinja
Summary: Tony faces this morning like any other morning, with frustration and the desire to be anywhere but home. Except this time, there's a little Steve Rogers sprinkled into the mix.





	It's Nothing

Tony woke up, but kept his eyes closed. He felt the sheets scrunching up underneath him, the warmth of the blanket over him, the softness of the pillow that Tony lid his head on, and even the eye boogers that had formed in the corner of his eyes overnight. It was so quiet this morning, no alarm, no voices, just utter silence and serenity. However sadly, Tony knew this peace wouldn’t last. It never does. 

Tony opened his eyes and rubbed them, still laying in bed. He laid there for a while and tried to enjoy the tranquility while it would last. He turned his head to the right and noticed the sun shining through the curtains of his window. Tony turned to the other side and checked the time on his alarm clock. 10:56. He sighed, reluctantly getting up and walked towards the bathroom that is luckily in his room. Tony looked in the mirror and cringed realizing he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. At least they were just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. His awful bedhead sticking in every direction.

Tony grabbed a toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste onto it. He brushed his teeth as he tried to tame his hair with his hand, but in the end, he gave up on it. He spat out the toothpaste and then gargled some water before spitting it out and rinsing his toothbrush. He put the toothbrush back down and headed towards his closet to change. Tony chose a pair of dark denim jeans with rips at the knees, a Black Sabbath t-shirt that was slightly too large for him and a sweater, that was a bit stretchy from the laundry, to go over it. 

He quickly went downstairs straight to the kitchen. Tony opened the fridge and noticed a body in the living room. It was Howard asleep on the couch. He was passed out from drinking, reeking of alcohol. Tony just grabbed a bottle of milk and tried to go out the front door as quiet and swiftly as possible. He reached for the door knob, but he heard a rustle behind him. This was a first, he would always be able to leave before Howard was able to get up. 

“Where are you going Anthony?” Howard asked. 

“Out. And for the last time it’s Tony!” He responded as he stormed out slamming the door behind him. Tony knew he was going to regret doing that later, but right now, he just really needed to get out of the house. Tony shuddered at the thought of what it would have happened if he stayed. He’s surprised Howard didn’t chase him as he went out the door, but it was probably because of the hangover that Howard probably had. Tony tried to think about something else as he walked along the sidewalk, but just thinking about Howard caused his blood to boil. Tony heard an incoherent voice, but Tony chose to ignore it. Then a sudden pull of his arm jerked him back to reality. 

“Earth to Tony.” Tony looked to where the voice came from and it was Steve, a classmate. Steve was a nice guy, but he knew when to stand ground or in other words, he was stubborn like a bull. That’s what makes him difficult to deal with when you’re trying to keep things to yourself. It’s probably just a natural instinct for him to help others which is probably a good thing to some people, but not to Tony. It’s not like they were close, maybe a friend of a friend at most. Even then, they still never interacted. 

Tony realized Steve was still holding onto his arm, “Mind letting go first?” Steve quickly let go of Tony’s arm as he apologized.

“Thanks,” Tony said as he began to walk away hoping Steve would just let Tony leave. Tony really did not want to experience what it was like for Steve to attempt to try to figure out what was wrong with him.

“Hello!” Steve didn’t. Tony sighed and turned back around.

“What?” Tony replied with a clear tone of annoyance hoping Steve would get the message.

Without any hesitation at all, Steve straight up asked, “You haven’t been to school for the past few days. Is everything alright?” 

For a second, Tony felt a strange sense of security coming from Steve. For that split second, he felt like telling Steve everything that was wrong, everything that was going on in Tony’s life. Maybe this was what everyone felt when Steve tries to help someone. But that second was over, and Tony realized what a fool he was for thinking that Steve could help, for blindly finding comfort in any person who seemed like they were interested in him. He was not going to fall for that anymore, no matter how nice they seem. 

“I’m fine. Totally fine. 100%.” Shit, Tony thought, probably oversold it. “Umm, anyways what are you doing? Isn’t there still school right now?” 

“There is, but I had an appointment. I’m on my way there now,” Steve’s eyes wandered to Tony’s shoulder. Tony realized his sweater must have sagged into a position where it revealed one of his bruises. “Where’d you get that bruise on your arm?”

“Huh?” Tony looked down at his arm and noticed his sleeves were rolled up. Tony must have done that unconsciously. “Umm, actually I don’t know. I get a lot of random bruises, my skin’s very sensitive. I probably bumped into something while I was working?” 

“Like that one near your shoulder?” Steve asked in a tone that suggested that it was more of a statement than a question. Tony was taken aback. He didn’t expect Steve to catch him off guard. Tony thought he had him, but apparently not. Steve continued to ask, “You bumped into something there too?” 

“Actually, I think I was trying to grab something off a shelf or something and it fell on me,” Tony lied hoping Steve would believe that explanation or at least get the hint that Tony didn’t want to talk about this. 

Steve just repositioned his shoulders since he was carrying his bag and stuffed his hands into his pocket. “You must be a really clumsy person then.” Not once did he lose eye contact with Tony. It was like Steve was trying to see behind his wall of deception, but of course Tony wouldn’t let him in. 

Tony chuckled half-heartedly, “C’mon, let’s stop interrogating me. Don’t you still have school to go to?”

“Yeah,” Steve looked down, sounding disappointed. “See ya then, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Tony said as Steve bumped into his shoulder as he began to walk past him. 

Tony looked down and noticed he was still holding his bottle of milk. Only now it was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> so far almost all my Stony fics are reinterpreted from old fics :p and all I can write are short stories. Man writing is hard. So thanks for reading this! :) <3


End file.
